


crush

by bastardbones



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Ishimaru Kiyotaka Lives, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Memory Loss, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, bury your gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardbones/pseuds/bastardbones
Summary: What a shame they had to meet like this — except, they have met before, they were together before, but Kiyotaka doesn't know this yet and Mondo never will.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 30
Kudos: 249





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a sequel for "May All Your Demons Slumber".  
> I got way too invested in that universe and have a lot of feelings.
> 
> This is just a small thing I wrote while I work on it. I love these two so much it hurts me, man.

He says _I_ _feel like I've known you all my life_ and Kiyotaka thinks it's funny that he does, because he was thinking just the same.

Mondo Oowada is a good guy. Just an hour of conversation and Kiyotaka is in awe. How easily he had misjudged him. Truthfully, Taka had found him intimidating mere hours ago. Tall legs, low voice, and Taka could see the faint scars on his face, the discoloration from old wounds, fist fights after school, brawls in the street. He can see everything when they are this close. The sharp cut of his jaw, his strong cheekbones. He's handsome. Kiyotaka has never felt such a primal pull of attraction. When he looks away, he can deny it, but as he peers at the gang leader, with his long lashes and light eyes, it is unquestionable. The heat of the sauna is boiling his brain. Mondo is turning it to mush.

Kiyotaka suggests they take a bath together.

Mondo agrees. His clothes are weighted with sweat. He hopelessly rings out his undershirt, the stench is hard to place, but it's musky and Kiyotaka enjoys it in secret. He smells manly. He smells like a man.

Mondo's room is messy. Kiyotaka is unsure how he's managed it. A few articles of clothing are discarded on the floor and Taka reminds him the laundry room is always open. Mondo kicks his dirty clothes into a pile, then plops his damp jacket on top. He shrugs off his tank top, pulls his waistband before stopping to glare at the hovering surveillance camera. He flashes his teeth in a shit eating grin, flipping it off with spite and teenage rebellion. Taka scolds him with a knee jerk response. Mondo just laughs and throws his hand.

Kiyotaka is still in the same towel from earlier. He is holding it securely at his hip as Mondo leads him into the bathroom, safe from the camera's eye. The atmosphere shifts. This room is like a vacuum, the seclusion is comforting, but it is also eerie. Neither of them say it, but they are thinking it. Sayaka Maizono, slain in the bathtub. Her face pale, her body stiff and drenched in blood. Mondo starts the water.

The bathtub isn't meant for two. Mondo settles in and reaches for Kiyotaka, pulling him in to sit in the space between his legs. Taka has sparsely acknowledged Mondo's nudity, but in that moment, he catches more than a glimpse. His face feels hot when he sees it. He is uncircumcised, the flesh is a tone darker than the rest of him, and Kiyotaka is only slightly envious of his girth. His pubic hair is dark, so dark, thick and wiry. Kiyotaka can feel it brush against the small of his back as he tries not to squish Mondo, sandwiched against him in the tub. Taka can feel his heart beating a mile a minute, but Mondo is in a different head space, sighing wearily as he reclines. 

"Just relax, man," he says on an exhale.

He coaxes Taka into resting his back closer against his chest. It feels nice. They are skin to skin and Kiyotaka has never been so physically close to another person. Perhaps he is touch starved. It is so comforting that he moans without meaning to. To his relief, Mondo doesn't tease him for it. Maybe he understands, maybe he feels just the same. When he drops his guard, when he isn't being tough or saving face, his eyes are lonely. Something has happened to him and that something has changed him. Kiyotaka doesn't know that for sure, though. He will soon, but not yet.

Mondo falls asleep and Taka feels himself threatening to doze. He does for about fifteen minutes, comes to with Mondo holding him, face buried in his black hair. He snores, of course he snores, but in a way that is not obnoxious, that is almost sweet, because he is so at peace. Mondo shifts awake, the water laps, and a small wave smacks the rim of the tub. He moans and Taka shivers at the sound. 

Is there a name for this? It's more than friendship. They agreed to call each other _brother_ , but this isn't platonic. Kiyotaka has never experienced romantic love, he has never pined, or lusted, or yearned. Infatuation, maybe. They won't have long enough to figure it out. Whatever it is, it isn't erotic until Mondo slyly grabs him beneath the water. 

Taka opens his mouth. To speak, maybe? He is at a loss for words. Mondo squeezes him into a careful fist and begins pumping. Steady and even, the water churning with the motion, the repetition. Taka watches in stunned silence as Mondo grips him, watches as the head of his cock disappears and reappears into his hand. 

"That feels really good," Taka finally gasps.

He sounds younger when he says that. Innocent. He is not as young as he thinks he is, just as Mondo is more of a man than either of them know. They're not seventeen anymore, Taka doesn't know that, not yet, but like a boy that is seventeen he grasps for him, needing him. 

"You deserve to feel good," he moves to kiss him, he does it without permission, but any urge to complain is extinguished as he dips his tongue inside. Taka imagines he must have kissed many people to get this good. To his inexperienced lips, this feels like heaven. Mondo doesn't stop with his hand, begins to tug harder as he deepens the kiss. 

"I really like you!" Taka blurts in the middle of it. When he says it, it's all air, an anxious puff of emotion. Mondo grins at Taka's little outburst, then leans in to continue. With their mouths together, with a red face, Taka says it again, this time a whisper. "I really like you."

"I like you too, man," Mondo kind of laughs, because it's kind of obvious, but Kiyotaka struggles with an average conversation and this moment is less than average. "You're cute."

" _You're_ cute!" Taka parrots. 

Mondo chuckles and it is arousing, the way his breath tickles. He groans into every kiss, encouraging Taka to do the same, and their voices blend, overpowering the loud silence of the room. His head feels light, he must be low on oxygen, because Mondo keeps stealing his breath away. He never knew kissing could feel this good. He thought it never made sense when he saw couples in the hallway, making out for minutes on end, before having the guile to break it up. This is more than a minute, though. Or even a few. Mondo's lips on his own feels better than what his hand is doing. Not that he's doing a poor job, because he's not, he's actually quite excellent, but his _mouth_. Taka can feel himself, how hard he is, the embarrassing amount of precum.

"Bring yer knees up," Mondo murmurs. Taka does as instructed. He blushes as Mondo hooks his unoccupied hand beneath his knee, pulling it closer, exposing him further. He flashes Mondo a look of uncertainty. "I won't hurt you."

He says it will be uncomfortable for a minute, maybe two or three, but it won't hurt. It should never hurt. He presses a finger inside and Taka sucks in air through his nose, only mildly anxious, only briefly terrified. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. Mondo is watching his face, maintaining confidence even as Taka opens his mouth in a silent cry.

"Hey, shh, you're okay."

"Mondo," he whimpers. 

"I ain't gonna hurt 'cha," the man in question reminds him with a kiss. Taka is too tight. A dozen jokes about him being a tight ass and apparently they were all true. He dismisses the thought. He can let go, he can loosen up. Mondo sinks deeper and they both groan in unison. "That's it, baby. Relax for me. Fuck, that's hot. You done this before?"

"Of course not." 

Of course they have. He may not remember, but his body does.

"You sure?" Mondo teases. He makes a joke, something about Taka not being such a prude after all. Here Mondo is multitasking, being a funny man and a sexy man and Taka can't even think. 

His dick is swollen, twitching uselessly against his stomach. Taka considers touching himself, perhaps as a distraction from the discomfort of being stretched. He doubts he could handle both at once, though. All that stimulation would be incredible, but he is almost afraid to experience it. 

"You got such a good lookin' dick, man," Mondo compliments with a peck to the back of his neck. Taka shudders.

"T-Thank you," his voice trembles. He wants to hold Mondo, maybe squeeze his hand, release some of the tension in his limbs. He hesitates to put his hand over Mondo's, where the man is still gripping the back of his leg, but when he does, his chest feels full. Mondo pauses and Taka suspects he may have offended him, but after a moment, he continues, more enthusiastic than before. 

"You better come in my mouth," Mondo whispers into his ear.

Taka does, with some maneuvering, of course. He watches with droopy eyes as Mondo rests his tongue flatly beneath the head of his cock and invites semen to paint the back of his throat. It's so obscene, but Kiyotaka can't deny himself the pleasure of witnessing it. Mondo's eyes flicker behind his skull, unashamed, enjoying the moment of degradation. He doesn't swallow. Instead, he moves like a viper, passing the load into Kiyotaka's gasping mouth. It's so dirty, he shouldn't like it, but he moans his approval as they share the filthy kiss. They wrestle, splashing the water over the edge.

The water is cold. Kiyotaka is unsure how long he's been shivering, having mistaken the goosebumps for excitement. Mondo pops the drain plug. Bath time is over.

Except it's not. Mondo shoots Taka a mischievous look.

"You trust me?" 

"Of course."

Mondo is strong. Taka isn't particularly tall or large but his muscles are firm, they account for his weight, yet he is lifted so effortlessly. He wraps his legs around Mondo's hips, only several feet in the air, but clinging for dear life. Mondo promises not to drop him. Then their mouths are together, again. Taka becomes a little less passive, rakes his fingers through Mondo's damp, messy hair. It falls past his shoulders, tangled by unwashed hairspray and Taka mindfully avoids any knots. Mondo pulls away, a string of spit following him and Taka can't help but stare at his glistening lips. He adjusts Taka like a pose-able doll, hoists him with one hand as he holds the base of his cock, beginning to press inside ever so gently. 

"Tell me if anything starts feelin' bad," he says with an intense gaze. Taka swallows his anxiety and nods his head. If he tried speaking right now, his voice would betray him, he might stutter or never shut up. Mondo presses harder, Taka remembers there is lotion in the cabinet, but with just spit and precum, his cockhead slips inside. 

Kiyotaka cries out, with so much force that the noise gurgles in his throat, failing to truly be heard. His fingernails sink into Mondo's skin, creating crescents on his shoulders, shaking as he struggles to adjust. Mondo rolls his eyes back, forgetting himself before comforting his partner, planting a kiss on his forehead. Taka sniffles, wet eyes peering at Mondo, so overwhelmed, but so, so eager to continue. Mondo murmurs against his mouth, asks if that's okay, and Kiyotaka promises it is. Mondo's soft expression turns dark, in that way it often does. How, in neckbreak speed, he can be such a kind, then such an aggressive man, Taka can't decode.

"Take it," Mondo growls. His tone is dangerous and Taka trembles, feeling submissive, feeling so turned on. He wants Mondo to keep talking like that, he wants him to bark orders and he does. "Take my fuckin' dick. Oh, fuck, yeah. C'mon, baby. That's right."

He bottoms out. Taka wails. He has never considered the sound proof walls to be of any benefit until now.

Mondo thrusts, shallowly at first, and Taka is mesmerized by the smack of his balls, brushing lightly against his skin, and it's dirty, so dirty, but so incredible. A man is doing this to him. A man is touching him like this. A man with muscles, arm hair, and calloused fingers, with a voice that is deep and smooth. Taka surrenders to him, hoping to catch his gaze and he does, he melts. A wave of pleasure shoots down his spine as Mondo repositions. 

"Oh," he squeaks. His voice is so high pitched that he almost doesn't recognize it as himself.

"Yeah? That your spot, babe?" Mondo gruffs. Taka nods, mouth agape, eyes wild. "Better hold onto me."

The bliss is instantaneous. He isn't sure how to express it, the pleasure is overwhelming him, his mouth is open, but he is speechless. He clings to Mondo, head going blank as he is pounded against the wall, back cold against the tile, chest beading sweat. He garbles a few syllables, incoherent with pleasure, stupid with lust. He wasn't aware his body was capable of feeling this good, he didn't have a clue. He wants to feel like this forever.

"Thank you," he whimpers, tears stinging his eyes. He adores this man. His heart is full, fluttering with warmth and satisfaction. He hugs him with a heaving chest, there are spots in his vision, on the verge of losing consciousness. 

"Breathe," Mondo reminds, he slows, inhaling as he says it, deep through his belly and Taka mirrors him. His stiff and sticky muscles begin to loosen. Such a simple thing, to breathe. Mondo makes it easy to forget. With renewed energy, Taka meets Mondo on a thrust, sinking as far as he can possibly manage. Mondo barks out a laugh, grinning like a hungry wolf, pleased by Taka's participation. "Fuck, yer perfect. _Oh, fuck._ Yer gonna make me fuckin' come."

"Mondo," he sobs, ducking his face, embarrassed by the dirty talk.

"Look at me," Mondo snarls and Taka obeys. He watches him, he doesn't blink. "Tell me who this ass belongs to."

Taka can feel his brain short circuit. He figures he doesn't need it to think when the answer is so obvious.

"You."

"What's that, baby?"

Mondo grips his hips, almost painfully so, then begins to jackhammer into him. Taka goes limp, his lower body a warm, humming aura. White sparks begin popping at the back of his skull. He can see them with his eyes open, dancing frantically. 

"You!" Taka shouts. He doesn't care what he sounds like anymore. Perhaps he sounds hideous. Words spill out of him like a running faucet as Mondo maintains his speed. "You, you, _you, oh, my god- I can't. I can't- Mondo, please- Mondo!"_

His orgasm starts at his groin then travels through his veins like an electric shock. His thighs tremble as he involuntarily throws his head back, knocking hard against the tile. He doesn't feel alive. Not dead, just not alive. His body feels so secondary to his existence, he is so deep inside his own head, forgetting everything about himself and recalling long lost memories in an instant. Then in an instant, they vanish. Maybe the cause was more the head injury then the orgasm. Maybe it was both. Maybe it doesn't matter, because they are long gone like before. When he comes to, he sees Mondo. He is overcome by a sense of guilt, but for what? Is he supposed to recall some critical information when he looks at him? Who is Mondo Oowada, what is his significance? He is so familiar, so nostalgic, but Taka can't seem to place him. Isn't he just a crush?

"I saw that. You gonna be okay?" Mondo smooths his hand down the back of Taka's head. His eyes are gentle.

"Huh?" Taka gasps, light headed. 

"Aw, man," Mondo sighs, feeling remorseful. He begins cautiously shifting his weight. "I'm gonna pull out. Don't move." 

He holds himself at the base and with a careful motion, slips out his softening cock. Taka grits his teeth, he is suddenly so raw and empty. Mondo helps him down to his feet, his knees buck, legs still weak from the aftershock of his orgasm. He doesn't notice Mondo's silence at first, but he notices when Mondo examines the blood, wiping it from his dying erection. 

"Oh," Taka says. 

"Shit," Mondo curses. "I shoulda known. I'm sorry, bro. I wish you woulda said somethin'."

Taka isn't upset. How can he be when Mondo did it all so well? For once in his life, he is so uncaring of the consequences. He tilts his head and asks, "Can we keep going?"

They have time for this, at least. Time makes an exception. The universe moves differently beneath a fluorescent light. 

The rest of it is a blur. The sex is a blur. Taka's legs are jelly and he forgets to yelp as Mondo sweeps him off his feet. He hasn't been carried since he was a child. He forgot how blissful this once felt, to be moved so effortlessly, like his weight means nothing, like his body is no burden. Mondo releases him, places him gently onto the bed before flopping gracelessly onto the opposite end. He groans and, uncaring of the camera, pulls Taka into an embrace. Kiyotaka exhales onto his shoulder, brain dizzy and fuzzy and brimming with feel-good hormones. He has never felt so in love. Mondo pulls the blanket over them, recalling where they are, reminded by what they're doing, and kisses the other boy under a shroud of darkness. It's a game of endurance again, body heat warming their place beneath the blanket, and both refuse to yield. It's kind of funny, it's kind of silly, it's kind of everything Kiyotaka just now realizes he's spent his whole life avoiding. 

What a shame they had to meet like this — except, they have met before, they were together before, but Kiyotaka doesn't know this yet and Mondo never will. 

Mondo slows, his stamina finally depleted. In the stillness of the room, under the blanket, Taka begins to cry, the activities of the day finally catching up with him. He is so tired and spent, but so happy, so satiated. Mondo hums against his neck, holds Taka as he weakly convulses. Mondo is too exhausted to talk, just kisses him for the hundredth time. They make out and Taka is weeping, and giggling, completely malfunctioning. They confess to each other before falling asleep, glistened with sweat. 

Taka survives. The universe gobbles every ounce of Mondo Oowada, spits him out like a joke and Kiyotaka is left with something worse than nothing. He survives and he remembers everything by the time it's all over. He was close to Mondo, they used to hold hands on the walk home from school and people stared, of course they did. They were an odd pair. His father accepted it, Mondo's brother accepted it, Taka was water and Mondo was oil, but they balanced each other out. They talked about a future that was never guaranteed. Mondo was going to be a carpenter, he was going to build them a house, he was practicing with wood, sketching out rocking chairs, saying something like _if I start now, they'll be perfect by the time we're old._

Kiyotaka can see it when he swallows a handful of anxiety meds. He can see it when his throat is shredded from screaming, when he finally bites into the meat of his palm, when no one is around to witness him as he is. Two rocking chairs facing west.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: 
> 
> Everyone: The ending is so sad!
> 
> Me, grateful, but confused: ...is the sex good, though? It's 80% of the fic I just want to know if it's GOOD.


End file.
